Dream
by madelyn09
Summary: Maura Isles has an interesting dream involving her and a certain friend.


**Dream**

**A/N: Hey this is my first Rizzoli and Isles also my first M so be nice please...**

_Slowly Jane Rizzoli entered into the morgue. She had only one reason to come down to the cold and death filled room. That reason would be Maura Isles. She had no idea why, but the brunette detective felt a pull towards the blonde doctor. Jane found her fascinating, fashionable, gorgeous, sexy. _Sexy? _That was an unexpected thought. For the past few weeks, she had been toying with the idea that maybe she saw Maura as more than a friend; maybe she wanted to form a deeper relationship with the sexy doctor?_

_Doctor Isles hadn't heard Jane enter her morgue. She was too concerned with the autopsy report in her hands to notice the presence of another human, living human. So when she turned around and found the detective oddly close to her, she was slightly startled by their close proximity._

"_Hello Jane. Is there something I can help you with?" Maura asked flustered with the intensity she could feel radiating from the other woman's body. _

_Jane took the file from Maura's hands and placed it on the nearby autopsy table. "Actually doc, you can." Her voice smoother, huskier than normal. _

_Just the simple touch from Jane's hand grabbing the file sent an electric shock through her body. Maura was thoroughly confused by what was going on, she had never experienced anything like this before. The soft touches, the simple memories and the silky voice of Jane Rizzoli sent her mind to uncharacteristic places. Many inappropriate thoughts popped up, involving the two women intertwined with one another._

_Jane moved even closer to the doctor, leaving almost no room in between them. "You can let me kiss you." She hissed into the blonde's ear. And without waiting for a response, Jane moved in completely. She kept it slow and simple, almost platonic, not wanting to frighten the other woman. But with no hesitation from Maura she deepened the kiss. Moving one hand around the doctor's waist, pushing their bodies closer, and the other hand around on the bass of Maura's neck, now taking complete control. _

_To say Maura was shocked would be an understatement. She wasn't quite sure what she should do. She knew it might not be the best idea to be kissing her best friend, in her morgue, filled with windows and the occasional officer that could pass by. But the feel of Jane's lips moving against hers felt amazing. The pressure she felt from the detective's body against hers was too magnificent for her to pull away. _

_So doing the only thing that both her mind and body would agree on, Maura all too willingly opened her mouth, giving the brunette full access to taste and tease her. Moving her hands to the detective's curves, using her fingers to investigate the feel of the stronger woman's body. _

_Jane smirked into the kiss at her friend's reaction. Leading them across the room, Jane pushed Maura against the nearest table. Unprepared for the forcefulness of Jane's intentions, Maura had to grip the sides of the table to brace herself._

_Taking the opportunity, Jane broke the kiss, only to move down to the doctor's neck. In between the nips and licks she breathed, "I've wanted you for awhile, Maura."_

_Leaning her head back, giving the detective more access, Maura replied with the only thing her mind would form, "Oh. Jane." _

_Jane was enjoying this so much. She was enjoying the fact that the unflappable Maura Isles seemed completely lost in sexual pleasure with just these simple touches and kisses. Growing bolder, Jane slowly started to move her hand alongside the doctor's side. Reaching the hem of Maura's skirt, she swiftly started to move it upwards, stopping about mid-thigh. _

"_You know doc, I have many talents that you have yet to experience." The detective teased, leaving the blonde's neck, to make her way downward. _

_The lost of contact had made Maura's mind become slightly clearer. "Wait, Jane."_

"_What?" Jane replied only half paying attention. She had picked up her teasing kisses, only now they were located on Maura's inner thigh. _

"_We….we….Ah!" Maura gasped slightly. She couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't even think straight at the moment with Jane continuing her torture. _

_Gripping the autopsy table tighter, another gasps escaped Maura's lips when she felt Jane's tongue start to outline the thin piece of lace she used for underwear. _

"_Shh Maura, just let me show you how much I've wanted this." Jane admonished, moving back up to claim the blonde's lips. Taking control over the kiss, Jane had also removed the doctor's skirt, having it hit the floor in a pool of black fabric. With the skirt out of the way Jane moved back down to the blonde's center._

"_Well that didn't take long." Jane quipped, feeling how aroused Maura was through the ruined lace. _

"_Please Jane." Maura begged. She couldn't take this teasing much longer. She wanted to feel Jane Rizzoli inside, needed to feel Jane inside her._

_Jane ignored Maura's plea, she wanted to make this memorable not only for Maura but for herself. "Patience is a virtue Dr. Isles." _

_Jane slipped her fingers into the lacey underwear, removing them at an agonizingly slow pace. Every little new piece of skin that was revealed was greeted with a soft kiss from the brunette detective. _

_Removing the lace completely, Jane placed a simple kiss on the throbbing center of Maura Isles. The blonde moaned in pleasure, moving her lower body closer to the detective, silently begging for more contact. _

"_Jane." Maura breathed breathlessly. This was pure torture that Jane was putting her through. The pleasure that started from her lower stomach and radiated throughout her body was not completely satisfying and she was starting to feel desperate._

_Jane's chocolate eyes looked up and met soft hazel ones. Keeping the eye contact Jane slowly moved in and ran her tongue through the doctor's folds. The sensation that Maura felt caused her head to lurch back and her hips to buck forward slightly._

_Jane continued to run her tongue back and forth, through Maura's burning arousal, occasionally dipping her tongue into Maura._

"_Fuck!" Maura moaned when Jane's tongue penetrated her entrance._

_Enjoying the response, Jane repeated the action. "Christ, Jane." Maura shouted. _

_Knowing that the blonde would get close but never go over the edge into her orgasm with those movements, Jane replaced her tongue with two fingers, thrusting deep into Maura's center. _

"_Yes!" Maura replied to the new pace, enjoying it much more._

_Thrusting her fingers harder and faster into the doctor, Jane's other hand pinched the blonde's clit."Fuck. Yes!" Maura screamed._

"_Yes. Yes Jane. Harder Jane. I'm close. I'm coming Jane." Maura gasped, moving her hips to match Jane's thrusts._

_Feeling the doctor's folds start to contract, Jane could really feel how close her friend was to an orgasm. Thrusting harder and deeper into the blonde, Jane moved to run her teeth against Maura's clit._

_That move and two more hard thrusts sent Dr. Isles screaming Jane's name, and other profanities and into the bliss of her sexual pleasure. _

_After watching Maura ride out on her sexual high, Jane came up and softly placed a kiss onto her lips. _

"_Jane…that was…" Maura started, but not able to finish her thought._

"_Amazing?" Jane supplied, a sly smile crossing her lips. "I told you I have many talents that you have yet to experience."_

_Maura nodded in agreement, "Yes it was amazing. But now it's my turn to make you scream." _

Maura Isles awoke with a slight start. That was not a dream that she should be having about her best friend. Is this how she saw Jane? The incredibly sexy detective that can give her so much pleasure she…..

No. Yes. No. Her mind was having an internal debate. Looking down though, she could see the effects the dream had on her and reluctantly she got up to take a shower and deal with the consequences of having an extremely pleasurable dream. She would think about hidden meanings later, but for now she just wanted to enjoy the feel of the cool water run down her body and the fingers she imagined to be Jane's.


End file.
